Free Falling
by HPpercygirl
Summary: The movie kissing scene and beyond from Four's POV. One-shot


**I got a couple requests to write the kiss scene from the movie, so here it is. Different dialogue at first because I can't remember things like that, but once the tattoo comes up until the end of the kiss is straight from the movie because there's a video of it on YouTube. Other details may vary. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, and I did not write the dialogue that comes from the movie, nor did I come up with the plot for this. That's from the movie too. Yay. Enjoy.**

A crowd has already starting to gather when I walk into the Pit. It's obvious that something's wrong, but I'm not quite tall enough to see what it is. So I shove my way through the rows of onlookers to see what's going on in the chasm. As I stand there, a body is hoisted up and set on the ground.

Al's body. Lifeless.

My eyes scan the crowd for Tris, but I can't find her. Frustrated, I push back through the rows of people and leave the pit. In the hall I see Tris coming the other way. I don't let her pass me – just grab her arm and pull her off into a side hall.

"I'm sorry about Al," I say. He was her friend, I think. Even if he did try to kill her, he was her friend. I can imagine the conflict she's having right now. "It wasn't your fault," I tell her. "He made his own choice. He was never going to make it through initiation."

"I'm not either," she says.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know why."

The way she's looking at me, I know exactly what she means. Her divergence. She just admitted it to me. She can't make it through the trials the way she's headed – it'll be too obvious. They'll kill her. And if she's not good enough, she'll die.

"Come on."

I have no idea what possessed me to bring Tris into my fear landscape. The decision had been a split-second one that I couldn't take back one I offered. And I didn't want to. As weird as it is, I didn't mind that Tris was in my head like that. She knows basically all of my secrets now – more than anyone else knows. My name, my past, about Marcus… and I don't even care.

Which is both scary and exhilarating.

We leave the fear landscape room and I lead Tris up a set of stairs, down a hall, and up another flight of stairs. We're both silent except for our breathing. We step onto a balcony that overlooks the city and I close the door behind me, happy to see that we're alone. I can see the curiosity in Tris' eyes as she takes in the view. She's never been up here before.

She makes her way to the railing and leans her forearms on it. I stand back by the wall and watch her, trying not to be too obvious about doing so. I can't tell if she's enjoying herself or just blocking out the memory of what happened earlier, but she seems okay. It's fascinating, the way she moves on after something horrible. When Peter tried to throw her into the chasm. When Al jumped into the chasm.

_Fear doesn't shut her down, it wakes her up. _Even here, that's an uncommon trait. I know a lot of Dauntless-born that can't handle their fear landscapes. None of them are as brave as Tris. Tris is something special and dangerous all in one.

"Four," She says. "Four fears."

"Four then, four now. I don't think I'll ever lose them."

I find myself walking toward the railing. My heart rate picks up at the view – it's a long way down – but I manage to stay calm enough to lean forward and mimic Tris' position. We both look out at the city, but I can't help but look at her every few seconds. After a minute, she's looking back at me when I glance at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

I look at her for a few seconds before nodding. I'm curious. She's not the type to ask for permission to do anything, as far as I'm aware. "Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

I can't help but smile. That question was the last one I expect. I consider telling her, but decide against that. It's kind of personal, my tattoo. I open my mouth to tell her so, but what comes out is, "you want to see it?"

Tris shrugs, nods. I take a second to realize what I just did, then turn around so that my back's facing her. Feeling weirdly self-conscious I pull my shirt over my head, leaving it on my arms, and wait for the verdict.

It's silent for half a second too long, but then Tris says, "That's amazing," and a second later I feel her fingertips on my skin. My breath catches, and I hope she doesn't hear it. I glance over my shoulder at her and see that she's still looking at my back. Her fingers trace my tattoo slowly, lingering on each faction symbol.

"Factions." Her voice is soft and sounds almost awed. "Why do you have all of them?"

I look at her over my shoulder again, and suddenly I don't care that it's personal. "I don't want to be just one thing," I tell her. I've told myself the same thing so many times in my head that it sounds weird actually coming out of my mouth. "I can't be." I glance out at the city, with its darkening shadows as the sun sinks lower. "I want to be brave. And I want to be selfless. Intelligent, and honest, and kind." I turn and step closer to her, searching her eyes for a reaction. "Although I'm still working on kind," I admit.

Her eyes never leave mine. I don't want to be the one to break the contact either, but I can't help myself. I tip her chin up with a hand on her jaw and kiss her. She doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. I feel her hands run up my arms and around my neck, so I tangle my hand into her hair and wrap my other arm around her waist. I can feel her fingers in the hair at the back of my head as I deepen the kiss.

Someone pulls away – I'm not exactly sure who. But we stop kissing and start breathing again.

"I don't want to move too fast," Tris whispers.

"It's okay," I say in a voice just as quiet as hers, "I already got my spot on the floor."

Tris smiles. Our hands fall away from each other. She turns back to look out at the view, but I see a smile tugging at her lips. I smile too and take my spot on the railing next to her again. We stand there in silence for a few minutes. I wish I knew what she was thinking. It would be a hell of a time to just be in her mind for a minute. To see how she ticks. What she actually thinks about. If she thinks about things at all, or if everything in her life is just an impulsive decision.

I didn't plan on kissing her. I never even considered it, really. But now that I did I want to do it again. And again.

I push myself off of the railing and stand up before I give in and let myself kiss her again. "Come on." Tris gives me a look but stands up too. I lead her back inside, down halls, and to my room.

"Smooth," she says as she steps into the room, but she looks over her shoulder and grins at me. She leads the way to my bed and sits down, and I follow and take the spot next to her. She looks around the room before turning her eyes back to me.

"So this is a Dauntless apartment. I didn't really look last time I was here."

I nod. "You'll get one after initiation."

I lean back and look up at the ceiling. A few seconds later Tris follows suit. Without thinking, I rolls onto my side and kiss her, and she kisses back. It's slower this time. Calmer. Before we were jumping into something new and now we're learning each other, becoming more familiar. I trail my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth for me. It's suddenly new again and I can't get enough of it. Or her.

We stay like that for a long time – I don't know how long. But at some point when our lips aren't touching, Tris yawns. I chuckle quietly and sit up.

"Sorry. What kind of host am I?" I stand up and nod to the bed. "Sleep well, Tris." She doesn't disagree, she just lays down and curls up with her head on my pillow in the same spot that she slept the first time she was here. I go to the bathroom for a few minutes to give her some privacy, and when I come back she's out cold.

I watch her for a moment before taking my spot on the floor next to the bed. At the moment, I'm struck with the realization that I have no idea how in the hell I got here. Tris has been growing on me, obviously, for a while now. It's possible that she's just so stubborn that she dug her way under my skin and got stuck there. I should have noticed during the first stage of training how I took an interest in her. I justified it then, though, saying that she was the underdog and that she needed as much help as she could get. But now I know it went beyond that.

After a few more minutes of trying to sort out my thoughts I decide that it's not worth it. It's better to go with my gut instinct. That's what has gotten me this far in life and I don't see why that should change now. I think Tris could be really good for me, and I could be good for Tris. I wouldn't admit it, but I'm looking forward to seeing how it all turns out.


End file.
